


Wide Awake

by wrathwritesthings (leviathan_wrath)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Casual Crushes, Late Night Video Games, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathan_wrath/pseuds/wrathwritesthings
Summary: You have a pleasant night in with the guys.





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr. The request reads: _Hi there! I adore your writing (even if you don't) and was wondering if I could submit an ask. Could you write a drabble of the chocobros and fem!Reader having a SFW video game night/sleepover? Thank you!!!_
> 
> Very short fluff.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Language, Rage Quitting, You’re Basically a Peacemaker, Reader With the Patience of a Saint, Xbox One Y’all, Gladio the Gamer, SFW

**Wide Awake**

“ _No_ _ooooo_!”

You nearly drop the bottle of soda that you’re pouring into cups when that unearthly yowl comes from your living room. Fizzy brown liquid splashes across the counter and down onto the tiled floor. Concerned, you glance at Gladio who is relaxing the kitchen doorway, reading a book. Obviously nothing is amiss since the bodyguard doesn’t even budge. Hell, he doesn’t even _blink_. Beside you, Ignis sighs and helps you sop up the soda from the countertop and kitchen floor before he continues putting slices of pizza on plates, business as usual.

What you at first mistook for someone being brutally murdered turns out to be Prompto tearfully trying to get his character to move across the screen while Noct slowly boils over, jaw clenched so hard that you’re surprised he hasn’t shattered his teeth. They’re playing BattleBlock Theater because Gladio told them (more like threatened) that they needed to play more team-centered games since the last time they played Mortal Kombat there was a very real possibility that Noct might actually choke Prom for button smashing and spamming his way to victory.

“You just gotta know how to play the game, dude!” Prom had crowed, nose in the air after his fifth victory in a row as Jacqui Briggs and Noct (a _huge_ Sonya Blade fan) was so beyond pissed that there wasn’t even a proper expression on his face.

That was when you decided to order pizza.

The idea of gooey cheese and just generally unhealthy food seemed to lift the prince’s spirits even as you felt Ignis giving you a cold stare from across the room for rejecting his offer to whip something up (in truth, you didn’t want him to see your almost empty pantry because _then_ you’d be off on a late-night grocery trip whether you liked it or not). You place the cups of soda in front of the guys while Iggy sets down the pizza. Noct grunts his thanks, eyes fixed on the screen, while Prom basically gives you a teary, heartfelt “ _Thank_ you!” like he just won a beauty pageant and is about to give his acceptance speech.

As you’re about to take a bite of pizza, you notice that Ignis actually “dressed” it. Like, with bits of spinach and thinly sliced tomato from your fridge and everything. It’s even plated like a gourmet dish. You have to bite your lip to keep from laughing. It’s _delivery_ , not anything from a five-star restaurant! He was the one who answered the door when the delivery guy showed up, too, so he should know this! Then you realize that the bespectacled man did it all in the hopes that Noct will be too busy playing games to notice that he’s actually eating _vegetables_.

Genius!

When you sit down on the couch between the prince and the sharpshooter, you don’t realize that you’re getting in the middle of dangerous territory. On the screen, Prompto’s character keeps either slinging Noct’s character directly into spiked walls or just ends up walking right into water and drowning. Honestly? You’re surprised anyone can even be _this bad_ at the game. The whole “walking right into water” mistake gets repeated several times in the _exact same spot_ to the point that you think you died at some point and now you’ve gone to hell and are being forced to relive the same moment over and over again ad nauseam.

Finally, Noct snaps. “Just jump! Move forward with the thumb-stick and press A!”

“I’m _trying to_!”

“Try harder! Every time you die we have to redo the whole thing!”

Your eardrums might have just been ruptured. Carefully, you chew your pizza and swallow before moving your jaw to pop your ears. “How the hell is it possible that you two are at each other’s throats over a damn _co-op game_?” Gladio gripes from his place on the love-seat next to a displeased Ignis.

“ _Try_ to keep your voices down,” Iggy scolds, “I’m sure (y/n) doesn’t appreciate all of your caterwauling.”

“He’s right,” you purse your lips and snark, “I couldn’t really hear him because my ears are still ringing, but I’m sure Iggy is right. He usually is.”

Prom’s cheeks flush a faint pink. “Heh… sorry, (y/n).”

Noct sinks back further into the couch, _so_ far that you think the couch might actually be sentient and is trying to eat him. He mumbles, “Yeah.”

You sigh and try to cheer them up. “Just concentrate and try to work together more. These levels are built to where you kinda  _have_ to rely on each other. So, don’t go running too far ahead for Prompto, Noct, and Prom you need to start timing your jumps better- just do what Noct does.”

“Okay,” they say in unison, staring at the screen.

It’s… honestly a little eerie. What’s even eerier is when Noct picks up his slice of pizza and eats it without batting an eye. You almost choke. Is it the end of the world? On the other side of the room, you see the most triumphant (and kinda _evil_ ) smile spread across Ignis’ lips, emerald eyes glinting. You two make eye contact. He’s thinking that you all need to have more game nights.

A heavy silence settles over the room as the guys continue to play, totally focused. Everyone watches as Prom and Noct team up to progress through the level, following your advice. They work seamlessly together, throwing each other across traps and up walls, collecting gems and using their items to defeat enemies. You’re on the edge of your seat as they approach the end of the level. They’re _so close_!

Aaaaaaaand Prompto jumps right into a pit of goo.

All is silent. Noct leans forward and puts his controller down on the coffee table before picking up his soda and drinking quietly. Beside you, Prom is as still as a statue. You clear your throat and catch Gladio’s eye, “Er, how about _we_ play, Gladdy?”

The Shield shrugs his broad shoulders and comes over to sit between you and Prom. The blond basically has no choice but to scoot over since Gladio looks like he’s sitting no matter what- it’s either gonna be on the couch or Prompto. The sharpshooter makes a wise choice.

Reaching over, you grab Noct’s controller and can’t help but make a face at how warm and sweaty it is. You don’t see it, but Noct slowly closes his eyes, dying a little on the inside.

“All right,” you look to the bodyguard by your side, eyes filled with determination, “let’s do this!”

Gladio grins, “You got it, (y/n).”

Honestly? You two put the guys to shame. _Shame_! Gladio is always there to lend you a helping hand be it taking out enemies or catching you when you jump and you return the favor. Several levels are completed with Prom hooping and hollering all the while and Noct making comments like, “Why couldn’t you do something like _that_ , Prompto?”

Before you know it, it’s past midnight but you and Gladio are on a roll unlocking new character heads to use and 100%-ing the levels.

“It’s getting rather late,” Ignis announces, green eyes locked on your unassuming self, “and we really shouldn’t impose even further on (y/n)’s hospitality.”

“Nah, you guys can just sleep over,” you reply casually, eyes fixated on the screen. You’re so busy trying to dodge the homicidal cats that you don’t see the look the guys all exchange or how red Prompto turns. You do, however, hear Noct swallow rather hard. “There’s more soda in the kitchen if you’re thirsty,” you say absentmindedly and the prince goes completely red at Gladio’s teasing grin.


End file.
